The Short Second Life of Cain Heel
by Sariah Loire
Summary: Cain Heel has no problem being around his sister, Setsu, 24/7. Ren Tsuruga, on the other hand, has many problems when it comes to being with Kyoko Mogami at all times.
1. Day One

_**The Short Second Life of Cain Heel  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre One

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me._

_Cain Heel has no problem being around his sister, Setsu, 24/7. Ren Tsuruga, on the other hand, has **many **problems when it comes to being with Kyoko Mogami at all times.  
_

* * *

I should have known the _boss_ would send _her_. It's just like him to be that cruel and intrusive, especially after he assured me that he would send someone I barely knew to come pick me up from the station. And then he decided that we're going to be together for who knows how long?

Not that I don't appreciate the chance to see her dressed like that, but still. I couldn't even hold on to my Cain state-of-mind, I had to make her change, under the premise of buying her new clothes.

But why didn't I think about it a little more before I offered her those leather pants, though? Those legs… I should have made her wear a dress. A long one.

Who am I kidding? The only way I could find Kyoko Mogami undesirable is if she were wearing a suit of armor. And I would have to not know it was her, since my imagination seems to be getting better as I get older.

And, as I had guessed, I'm not the only one who feels that way about Kyoko. Those punks that we ran into outside of Jeanne d'Arc should have learned to keep their hands –and eyes - to themselves.

After the run-in with those guys, it was oddly easy to behave myself. Kyoko fell asleep almost as soon as we got back to the room. And I must have been more tired than I thought, because I was able to sleep, too.

* * *

It was the best of times, it was the… well, actually, it was _only_ the 'worst of times' for Ren Tsuruga. At any given moment in his life, he would have been able to smile politely and tell anyone who asked that yes, he _did_ have his life in control. Until he became Cain Heel, that is. Now, if anyone asked, he would be thankful for the murderous glare that could frighten all but the bravest of people.

It was supposed to be so easy for him. _Easier_, at least. Ren was going to become Cain for his new movie, and would be assigned a temporary manager at the insistence of Lory. Mr. Yashiro was using the chance to visit his family in Okinawa, so he would be out of the picture. Yes, Ren was expecting it all to begin with being ushered into LME by some little-known flunky, and then escape to the mid-class hotel where he could shed off some of the darkness that he felt like he was enjoying a little too much.

And then _she_ showed up.

If only the president had been a little more kind, and not sent Kyoko, it all could have gone so well. His only worry should have been about stopping Cain from threatening a few people's lives, not trying to control him from pinning Kyoko against the nearest wall. Or perhaps that was Ren himself, and not Cain. He had found it quite hard to separate his thoughts from Cain's.

She had been terrified, as Ren expected whoever picked him up to be. He was fine with it at first, it meant less talk, less _lies_ that would have to be told to the poor soul. But when she recognized him, he couldn't keep his heart from beating a few times extra over the joy that made him feel. He _had_ to get out of there, even if it meant nearly stepping on Kyoko in order to do so.

Ren waited in an alleyway for her, he knew she would be coming along shortly. There was no way someone like Kyoko would give up the job she had been assigned. And he was right; she was walking down that very street, lost in her own thoughts. It had been easy to yank her out of the crowd, his hand was more than large enough to keep her quiet.

Kyoko had been on her knees apologizing to him before he had the chance to tell her anything. That was when her actual level of fear hit him, and he knew he had to make it right, even if it meant putting himself in an awkward position. When he let her see that it really _was_ him, he thought his heart would stop at the relieved, albeit confused, smile that lit her face.

When Kyoko launched into her speech about how she recognized Ren, it threw him for a loop. If he hadn't been Cain, he probably would have not been able to keep a straight face. The thought that Kyoko had studied his bone and muscles to that extent disturbed him even more than it did when she made that incredibly realistic doll for Maria.

They had made their way to the Takarada Estate, with Kyoko asking a million questions about why he was disguised, why he looked like a hoodlum, along with every other thing that he knew better to answer without clearance from the president. And when they finally did reach Lory, Ren received a resound scolding, one that he knew he deserved. It was so straightforward that Ren didn't even notice when Kyoko wandered off, lured by the tiny makeup artist, Jelly Woods.

Lory and Jelly's words about Kyoko being embarrassed of her appearance only made Ren worry all the more. He had no idea what they could have done to make her that self-conscious, but whatever it was couldn't be good. And he was right.

Kyoko walked into the room in head-to-toe leather and chains. Too little leather, and too many chains managed to break through Ren's defenses, and his face was one of shock for several moments. That same shock was reflected on Kyoko's own face, but he was too troubled to notice it. The only thing that his mind would comprehend was an emergency plan to control himself, and strict orders to his eyes to stay off of her toned legs. The micro-mini wasn't helping the little control he had left.

That last bit of control had snapped when Kyoko was handed a hotel room key. Ren had tried his best to listen, but he could only focus on that tiny white pouch, the one that seemed to be screaming that he would have to sleep in the same room as Kyoko during the entire time he was acting as Cain. And he was sure that Kyoko, who had readily accepted her role as 'Setsu', was having her share of second thoughts as well.

And just when he thought it couldn't get any more trying, the hotel room hosted only _one_ bed. One. Not one regular bed and a pullout. Not one regular bed and room for a futon on the floor. That room was made for one person, or two _close_ people. Ren knew Cain and Setsu wouldn't mind sharing a bed if it were necessary, but he was feeling very much like Ren Tsuruga at that moment, and 'Setsu' was even more Kyoko than normal.

When Kyoko suggested getting another room, Ren had reacted without thinking. He didn't really _want_ to share a bed with her on sibling pretenses, but neither did he want her to be walking around the hallways dressed like that, worrying about her 'brother'. Instead, he had forced her to remember just how her Setsu would react to a situation like that. When he told her that they should just share a bed, complete with her resting her head on his arm, he knew she would run. There wasn't a character strong enough to hold her to that kind of acting, and he was banking on that fact.

But then they were saved by a knock on their room door, and a very apologetic pair of hotel owners.

Their second room was much more rational, complete with two separate beds. The hotel manager showered Kyoko with toiletries and other items, until she convinced him that she couldn't carry any more. As soon as the door was closed, she had dropped most of them on the floor in her attempt to carry them all.

When she had tried to retrieve them, most of her body was exposed in a way that would have mortified her if she had been aware. Ren resisted the urge to slap himself, and settled for burying his face in his hands. He had been sure that even the oblivious Kyoko couldn't ignore her 'brother' not being able to take his eyes off of her low shirt, or rising skirt. When he looked up to see her fumbling for the barely-concealed condom that had been jammed in with everything else, he knew he had to get out of the room.

Ren stood, his hand snaking out in a flash. He grabbed Kyoko's wrist and hauled her to her feet, stuffing an extra pack of cigarettes in his pocket at he pulled her out of the hotel room. After the door closed behind him, he set his sights on the nearest exit, and dragged Kyoko towards it.

She had protested the entire way, and once they got onto the street, she had become even more agitated. Ren wasn't concerned, there was only one thing left on his mind, and that was the task of finding more decent clothes for his 'sister' before he did something that siblings really shouldn't do. He had pulled her incessantly, until he felt a tug on his arm, and a soft hand in his own.

Kyoko, or Setsu, since she finally appeared to be _trying_ to get into character, was pouting. She told him that her legs hurt, and that her brother was walking too fast. If he had been fully Cain, he might have been able to say that it was because her legs were too short, but he still had too much Ren in his mind to comment on any part of her anatomy. Instead, he had told her that he wanted to get her to a clothing store. He left out the reason _why_ it was so important, but that was better left unsaid.

He had made himself turn his mind over to Cain, even if 'Ren' was screaming at him the entire time. When they made it to Jeanne d'Arc, and Kyoko picked out a costume that was better suited for a Halloween party hosted by Maria, he calmly told her that she looked good in anything. His younger days of wishing he had a sister were a great help, along with the fact that 'Ren' wanted to be able to buy Kyoko anything she wanted, and she accept the gifts.

Setsu's pouting face was more adorable than Cain had thought possible, and he couldn't help trying to tease her along with correcting her gently. But when his hand had brushed her mouth before he grabbed her cheek, Ren was in place once again. Forcing himself away from her, he stalked to a clothing rack. If Kyoko had thought she knew his body well, Ren was just as sure that he knew hers. He had picked a pair of pants out within seconds, and tossed them towards Setsu. When she had gone in the dressing room, he tossed an undershirt that was slightly more modest over the door for good measure.

While Setsu was trying her clothes on, Cain paid for ten pairs of the very same pants Setsu was wearing in the next room. Money was no problem for him; Lory had given him access to his own account by getting a credit card made with both Cain _and_ Setsu's name on it. Cain was glad for that, though he didn't know of any reason why he and Setsu wouldn't be together when she needed money.

Cain took great pleasure in telling Setsu that he had bought her ten pairs of pants. Her reaction turned his mind back to Ren, though, when she became irate at wasting money. Cain won the struggle, when he asked Kyoko if she was going to take his only joy besides acting away from him. As he had suspected, Setsu wasn't able to hold her own against her beloved big brother's puppy-eyes. Cain even turned up the look's power so that he would only have to return seven pairs of the pants, instead of eight.

Exiting the store, Cain was met with the sight of four guys surrounding his sister. One of which had an arm around her, as if claiming her for his own. Cain pulled out his cigarette, crushing it in his hand. He was ready to do the level of damage that he could get arrested for, but three words stopped him from his rampage.

His little sister's voice, calling him her 'important man'.

* * *

"And if I _ever_ catch you touching, or just _looking_, at my sister again, you'll be carried away from here in three pieces." Cain had his arm against the dark-haired man's throat, pressing him back against the wall. The others had turned-tail and run, but that one had tried to give him a fight. And Cain was always up for a fight. "Understand?"

The man's eyes bulged slightly, as he tried to take in a breath. Well, one eye was turning purple from meeting with Cain's fist, but the other was wide and scared. Cain was going to let them go with a warning, if the guy wouldn't have grabbed Setsu by the waist to take him with her, even after Cain had growled and warned him to let her go. "Y-Yes." His voice was barely audible.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that." He would have pushed harder, but a voice at the end of the alley distracted him.

"Caaaain! Are you there?" Setsu was at the end of the alley. She couldn't see him, but she was coming closer, if the sound of her footsteps were any indication. "Caaain?"

He swore, flinging his arm from the man's neck. The guy fell, gasping for air, and didn't try to get back up and fight again. Cain took that as a signal of his acceptance, and he turned to go find Setsu. "I told you to wait for me; you shouldn't walk around the streets by yourself, Setsu."

She was pouting again; she grabbed his arm with her hands, pulling him slightly. "But it's time for supper! Let's go eat at the hotel; you have to get to bed early for filming tomorrow." Setsu pulled his arm close to her, her face changing into a knowing smile. "And you have to eat _every_ bite, or else you can't get any desert after!"

Ren let out a slow breath as Setsu let go of his arm and walked ahead of him, turning around every few minutes to smile over her shoulder at her 'brother'. _'One day down, almost. I'll just have to take this one step at a time, and hope that Cain can handle having a sister like Setsu.'_

* * *

_The title of this fic is taken from the new book in the sparkly-non-blood-sucking-vampire series known as, ugh, Twilight. No offense intended to Twilight fans, the title just made me think of Ren/Cain, so I thought it would work for this story._

_I call Ren/Kyoko by their actual names, or by their character names, depending on if they're in character or not. So, it'll switch up a lot. I'm thinking about making this story a humorous series of (unfortunate?) events featuring Cain and Setsu (since it's so much fun to torture Ren). Write in with ideas/situations you would like to see in this story, if I can, I'll use them!_

_Sari*_


	2. Day Two

_**The Short Second Life of Cain Heel  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Two

**Notice:** I will be still be using English terms, such as Mr. and Miss, but Setsu calling Cain 'brother' all the time just grated my nerves, so instead she'll be using Onii-chan, or Ani.

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me._

_Cain Heel has no problem being around his sister, Setsu, 24/7. Ren Tsuruga, on the other hand, has __**many**__ problems when it comes to being with Kyoko Mogami at all times.  
_

* * *

The second _day_ was a great deal easier than the first. I had to watch my 'sister' parade around in an outfit I liked a little too well, but Kyoko was so in-character that it was easy for me to remember that I was Cain now.

I did some practice filming today, mainly so the studio could test the lighting and things like that. Kyoko was accosted most of the day, until I made her stand right off the set so I could get to any guy who put a hand on her. It worked, no male came near her after that.

Everything went well until that night came. While we were eating, Kyoko watched the TV with interest; it was some old horror movie I had seen as a kid. I didn't think anything about it until I was woken up around 2 a.m. by a frightened girl, and that's when I learned something interesting.

_Setsu_ is afraid of horror movies.

* * *

Ren woke up to the buzzing of his phone; it was an alarm he had set to make sure he would be able to wake up. Cain might not care about getting to work on time, but he was still Ren Tsuruga, after all. His on-time record would not suffer just because he was pretending to be some hoodlum. He turned the alarm off, stretching as far as he could, which wasn't too far since the beds in the room were only twin size. His height needed much more bed than that, but that would have led to having only one bed in the room, and… Well, he wasn't ready to deal with that, no matter how in-character he was.

Throwing back the covers, Ren quietly stepped over the shopping bags he had gotten delivered to his room last night. These were for himself, as even Cain wouldn't wear the same thing day after day, no matter how much he wanted to spend all his money on Setsu. Picking up one of the bags, he walked around Kyoko's bed, careful not to disturb her. _'If she stays asleep, that'll be one less battle I have to deal with. I don't know if I can handle fighting over who's going to use the shower first.'_

Kyoko didn't stir, and Ren closed the bathroom door in relief. As he hadn't brought any clothes with him to the station, he had to sleep fully clothed the previous night, and he smelled like sweat. Leather wasn't the most pleasant thing to sleep in, despite the things he had heard as a teenager. Kyoko had fallen asleep in her clothes, too; something he couldn't have asked her to do, but he was thankful for it all the same, given the alternative.

Ren stripped off the thick, layered clothing, thankful for the feel of air on his skin. After spending years alone in his apartment, he had gotten used to sleeping in _much_ less. He folded the clothes neatly, emptying out the shopping bag so he could put the worn clothes in it for washing. He would have to go to a laundry mat soon; Kyoko didn't have many changes of clothes with her, either.

He hurried his shower, and when he stepped out, he was still feeling more like Ren than he would have liked. _'Mornings are always the worst parts of getting into character.'_ He liked to have a morning regiment in place for his characters, it helped to start the day thinking of how _they_ would start the day. But since he was effectively _living_ as Cain, it was going to take more than just a little imagination to get his routine down pat. _'Okay, after a shower, what would Cain do first?'_ That was the easiest question he could have asked himself. After getting dressed, he grabbed a pack of cigarettes off his bedside table, and left the room.

* * *

Cain opened the room door, kicking a stack of towels into the room. He would never understand why the housekeeping in hotels put towels in the doorway. If he ever tripped one day because of towels, god help the poor soul who would be at the receiving end of his wrath. Cain closed the door behind him, grabbing a new pack of cigarettes off of the nearby table.

"Onii-chan, where did you go?" Setsu jumped up from her bed, tears in her eyes. She was wearing one of the pairs of pants he bought, along with a red tube-top corset that showed of her _assets_ even better than the low shirt from the day before. Cain stopped himself from telling her to put on something more decent. "I woke up and you were _gone_, I was so worried!"

Cain waved a pack of cigarettes in Setsu's face, and dropped a bag of food in her lap. "I was out of cigarettes, and I thought I'd get us some breakfast before we have to leave." He looked at her sadly, like a small child who had been scolded. "I wanted to make things easier for you, since I know you must be tired, Setsu."

She froze for a moment, before jumping up with the bag of food in her hand, looking flustered. "T-Thank you, Onii-chan." Setsu began unpacking the bag on a table in the corner, arranging the fast food on disposable plates that the hotel had provided them with. "Come eat something, Cain. Smoke alone can't keep you alive, you know."

Cain swung his legs onto the bed, leaning back onto his pillow. "I don't feel like eating, it's too early. You eat, and then we'll grab some lunch after filming today." He crossed his arms over his chest, expecting to hear Setsu complain or argue. When he didn't hear anything, he opened one eye to find her sitting on the edge of his bed, staring down at him. Ren felt his heart beat pick up as he stared into a pair of golden eyes that were far too close to him. "What is it, Setsu?"

"You _know_ you can't skip meals like that, what if you get sick?" She inched her face closer to his, trying to bully him into listening to her. "And you bought food for both of us, so come on! Eat with me, okay?" Her eyes looked so pleading and sincere, Cain sat up suddenly, toppling Setsu off the bed. He reached out a hand and caught her by the arm, holding onto her until she became steady.

"Fine, I'll eat this morning, but don't expect it _every_ morning." He growled at her, yanking out a chair from under the table. Setsu answered with a small giggle, pulling her own chair close to Cain's. She popped a straw in his drink, and took a small drink from it. "Mmm, this juice is good, Onii-chan." Her lipstick was on the straw, he stared at it like it was a foreign object when she handed him the glass. Ren popped the lid off, pulling the straw out with a sigh.

* * *

"What do they keep talking to you about?" Cain was back into over-protective mode, looming over Setsu's shoulder as he watched the stagehands scurry away from the dark siblings. He had watched them flock to her every time he was away, and while he was doing the practice filming, it was even worse. When one of them went as far as to ask for her number, he had almost left the set to scare him away.

"They like me, Onii-chan." She giggled again, wrapping an arm around Cain's. She clung to it like a lifeline, smiling fondly up at him. "They must not know that the only important person in my life is Cain. I'll be sure to tell them next time they try and ask me to go to dinner with them."

"Uh, M-Mr. Heel, we need you on set." The director looked terrified, despite knowing that it really _was_ the gentle Ren Tsuruga underneath the messy hair and shadowed eyes.

Cain jerked his arm out of Setsu's grip, and pulled her towards the set by her wrist. He stood her as close as she could be to him without being in the way of the camera, and turned to the director. "I don't appreciate my sister, and _manager_, being harassed during work. She stays in that spot while I'm filming." The director nodded in fear, and Cain began his filming again.

* * *

"Good job today, Cain!" Setsu was all smiles again, as they sat in the restaurant of the hotel they were staying in. It was late, 'Cain Heel' had a few small tasks to do during the day concerning his stay in Japan, and he and Setsu had even walked through the halls of LME without being recognized. After they finished the errands, Setsu was insistent that it was time for Cain to eat again, to keep up his strength. Ren had agreed readily, going through four packs of cigarettes in one day with very little food was enough to make anyone slightly queasy.

Cain grunted in reply, the large screen TV in the corner caught his eye. "They still play trash like that here in Japan? You'd think they'd get some better movies."

"That's why _you're_ here, Onii-chan." Setsu scolded, popping a shrimp into her mouth with a chopstick. She looked as tired as Cain felt; it had been a long day consisting of a _lot_ of walking. "And don't complain, I want to hear what they're saying." Ren felt like he should probably argue with her a little more, but he was enjoying the chance to study Kyoko without her paying him any attention. She was fixed on the old horror movie that most of the restaurant's guests were watching.

Cain let Setsu watch the movie while he poked at his food. He stepped out a few times for quick smoking breaks, but every time he came back, Setsu just smiled at him and turned her attention back to the film. He even watched some of it, he was a little surprised at the level of suspense and fright that the ending minutes provided. When the credits finally rolled, Setsu stretched, her short shirt creeping up her stomach.

"Are you done yet?" Cain asked gruffly, glaring sideways at a few observers. "We have to get up early again tomorrow for a read-through." He stood up, throwing a few bills and coins on the table. He had left his plate uncovered to show Setsu that he _did_ eat, but she didn't even check to make sure he ate.

"Thanks for letting me watch it all, Onii-chan." Setsu smiled up at him, a sweet, adoring smile. Ren turned and walked from the table without replying, that innocent smile was too much for his eyes to take this late, especially since they were staying in a _hotel_. "Caaaain, wait!" She jumped up and ran after him, holding onto the back of his coat as they walked down the hallway.

Cain unlocked the door with his keycard, letting it open. There were several new shopping bags on the floor; Ren knew the maids must have brought them in. After they entered the room, Ren popped a fresh pack of cigarettes in his pocket. Setsu was rummaging through her bags, humming softly to herself. "Miss Mogami?" Kyoko stilled, looking up with wide eyes. _'Ah, there she is. I didn't know if she could turn back quite that easily.'_ "The president informed me that Jelly would be sending over more things for you, so that you wouldn't have to worry about going shopping unless you simply wanted to. I believe those bags are what she sent over."

"O-Oh, thank you, Mr. Tsuruga." Kyoko bowed, leaving her suitcase to get the bags from their place in the middle of the floor. She set them on her bed and began rummaging through them. Ren spotted something lacy peeking out of one of the bags, and decided it was a good time for a smoke break.

* * *

When Cain got back to the room, Setsu had already taken a shower and was sitting on her bed, painting her fingernails alternating black and red. She looked up and smiled at him, looking even more mischievous than she looked before. "Do you like these colors, Cain? Jelly sent it with my other things; she knew the perfect color for me." She crawled to the end of her bed, holding her hand up for him to see it closer.

Cain was met with the sight of Setsu in a tight t-shirt and even tighter pajama pants. The shirt was cut so low that Ren turned his head, choosing instead to act like he was ignoring her than to let her see the thoughts that were fighting their best to defeat the sensible Cain-thoughts that he _needed_ to be having. "You're going to make the room smell like nail polish, Setsu." He tapped her head, shoving her back on the bed so that the view of her chest wouldn't be so obvious.

"You'll make me spill, Ani!" She sat up quickly, trying to cap the tiny bottles. "Besides, it can't smell any stronger than your coat does from the cigarette smoke." She wrinkled her nose, shaking her head at him. A little black polish had gotten onto her face from one of the open bottles, and she smeared it trying to clean it off.

Cain sighed; her child-like antics were enough to get his mind back to where it needed to be. Most of the time. He grabbed a towel from the nightstand, and grabbed one of the bottles by Setsu's feet. The smell of polish remover stung his throat as he dabbed Setsu's face with the cloth. "Don't make a mess, Setsu."

She looked up at him, and he knew from her wide eyes that it was Kyoko again. Ren was holding his breath, staring into her eyes with his hand gently rubbing her face with the towel. "I-I won't." She said, barely over a whisper. Ren pulled his hand back, and tossed the towel on the floor.

"Now go to sleep."

* * *

Ren watched Kyoko sleep; she had kicked the covers off during the first few minutes. She had lost her pajama pants in the tussle with her sheets, and her long legs were shining in the moonlight. Her legs had beads of sweat running down them, leaving silver traces across the tones muscles.

He was lying on his own bed, but the nightstand had been moved, so he could easily reach Kyoko's sleeping figure. He reached a hand out and touched her face, still amazed by the softness of her unmarred skin. He ran his fingers down her chin, and she opened her eyes. Ren jumped, moving to pull his hand back, when she smiled a sleepy smile and took his hand with her own.

"I'm cold." She whispered, those huge, golden eyes capturing his. "Can I get in your bed? You told me I could." Without waiting for an answer, she sat up and climbed onto his bed, pulling the covers off of Ren so that she could get next to him. "You'll share your pillow, won't you? Or I could just sleep on your arm, instead." She put one arm over Ren's chest, resting her head on his shoulder.

It _did_ feel good, but he wanted more than just her head on his shoulder. Ren turned on his side, putting one hand on either side of her face. Oh, how he wanted to capture those moist, plump lips. He dropped his head a few inches before she put her hand to his mouth. "We can't. You're my brother, Cain. Remember?" Ren pulled his head back, as if he had been slapped. She was Setsu now, down to the makeup and leather. "Right, Cain?"

"Cain?"

Ren sat up in bed, breathing heavily. He looked around him wildly, his eyes coming to rest on a small figure standing by his bed, clutching a pillow. It was Kyoko, or Setsu, he was too disoriented to figure out which was which at the moment. "W-What's wrong?"

"I-I had a nightmare." She sounded as if she had been crying. Ren tried to put himself into Cain's shoes, but his little dream was still too real. He stared at Kyoko, thankful she still had all of her meager clothes on. "C-Can I sleep with you, Cain?"

'_Okay, this is still a dream.'_ "Go back to bed, Setsu. I'm right here."

She shook her head, her arms still wrapped around the pillow. "Please? You said I could." She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "I-I'm too scared to sleep alone."

"This bed's too small-"

"Please, Onii-chan!" At her heartfelt pleading, Ren stopped for a moment, thinking. _'If this is a dream, why not?'_

"Fine, get in." He moved over to the other side, as far as he could without falling off the bed. Setsu didn't waste a moment; she quickly picked up the blanket and sheet and climbed in, her cold feet hitting Ren's. _'How long was she waiting before I heard her?'_ "Now go to sleep, I'm right here."

She nodded, burying her head in the pillow. Ren moved a little more into the tiny bed, trying to stop himself from falling off the side. Setsu must have taken that as a sign that he didn't mind her being there, because she moved over until she was snuggled up to him, and her face was buried in his shirt.

"Goodnight, Onii-chan."

* * *

_If you've thought 'That would never happen', then you're right. This is a mix of every torturous event that could possibly happen to Ren, concerning his life as Cain, with his sister Setsu. Please enjoy Ren's discomfort. Yashiro would._

_It's my opinion that Ren should sleep naked. Just because I've read too many M fics._

_Some of the events were thanks to prompts from Shiroyuki76 and Rutoh-Chan. Everyone, please keep sending your ideas in for the worst (or funniest) things Ren could go through!_

_Sari*_


	3. Day Three

_**The Short Second Life of Cain Heel  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Three

Dedicated to LightWithin for his/her comment on the last chapitre. I agree, whole-heartedly.

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me._

_Cain Heel has no problem being around his sister, Setsu, 24/7. Ren Tsuruga, on the other hand, has __**many**__ problems when it comes to being with Kyoko Mogami at all times.  
_

* * *

If this little 'journal' survives my entire time spent as Cain, hopefully I'll re-read this part and remember that I should applaud Kyoko for her acting ability. It's not every day that you wake up in the same bed as a co-worker, and realize that even though nothing happened, you don't really remember how you got there. At least, that's how it was for me, at first.

After that little 'situation', I thought the rest of the day would go smooth. I had a read-through, and an interview. But, I was wrong. As usual. Am I _ever_ right about how my day will go?

If I ever see her in a towel again, I'll have to win some kind of award for keeping a blank look. Even Cain almost slipped up, that should tell you something.

* * *

It was barely dawn, and a soft buzzing was coming from underneath the pillow under Ren's head. He groaned, and tried to move his arm to grab the phone before it went into a chorus of rings to wake him up all the way. When he found his arm asleep, and something heavy leaning on it, he froze. He didn't even want to breathe. The only thing that he could think was _'What did Cain do last night, and who did he do it with?'_

He angled his head slightly, and found himself looking into a blonde and pink-striped head of hair. It was snuggled against him, and a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist in a death grip, clinging to the thin shirt he had chosen to sleep in. _'Either I was drinking and found a Kyoko look-alike, or…'_ After a few seconds, it came back to him. The dream about Kyoko, and then the reality that she really _did_ ask to sleep in his bed, because of a nightmare.

Ren knew better than to let Kyoko wake up and find herself in that position. True, he had done nothing he should be ashamed of. Cain and Setsu were siblings, after all, and she had practically begged her older brother to let her sleep with him, because she was scared. _'And no brother would turn his little sister down, would he?'_

But he still had no desire to see Kyoko's eyes open and her be terrified of him that early in the morning. So, he tried to get out of her arms. At least, he told himself he tried. Truth be told, he rather liked the feeling of waking up and finding Kyoko in his bed. So, when she wouldn't let go of him, he turned his cell phone off and closed his eyes again to lay in wait for her to wake up. He could only hope that she would have a little bit of 'Heel' in her when she woke up, unlike him.

* * *

When Ren opened his eyes again, he was met with a pair of panicked golden eyes, peeking up at him through a mass of hair. The other eyes quickly closed, and Ren got the feeling that Kyoko was pretending to be asleep. _'Well, if that's the way she wants it…'_ He fished a hand out from under the warm covers and gently pushed back Kyoko's hair, so he could get a good view of her face. "Setsu, it's time to wake up." He resisted the urge to trace a finger down her smooth skin. "Come on, I slept in so I wouldn't wake you."

The eyes fluttered open again, and they looked different than they had when Ren had first woken up. This time it was Setsu he was looking at, and that made it easy for him to become Cain again. "Good morning, Onii-chan." She released her grip on his shirt, but she didn't seem to be in a hurry to move her arms. "I didn't have any more nightmares."

"I told you I'd take care of you." Cain pushed her head back, and reached over her to turn a lamp on so it would brighten up the room enough to convince her it was time to get up. "Now get up, I'll let you use the shower first today."

Setsu brightened, and wriggled away from him. She rolled over and hopped out of the bed, giving Ren a full view of Kyoko's well-toned stomach as she stretched her arms above her head. He turned his head to the ceiling and began to count slowly to a thousand, forcing his eyes to stay off the bouncy girl sitting on the bed across the room. "I'm going shower, don't run off again like you did yesterday!" Her scolding tone actually drew a small smile out of Cain.

He waited until he heard water running, and he got out of bed. Stretching his aching arms out, he kicked his feet into a spare pair of shoes he had bought, and pulled on his favorite black coat, the one that Setsu had complained about it smelling like cigarette smoke. He pulled a white packet out of his suitcase, and tapped on the bathroom door. "I'm going outside to smoke, Setsu."

"Okay, Onii-chan!" He could barely hear her voice over the shower, but the thin walls helped. He wanted to get out of the room before Ren took back over, and tore down all of his work that he had built to become Cain so early in the morning.

Cain had barely made it down the hallway before he fished his pockets for a lighter, and came up with nothing. Swearing loudly, he spun around and marched back to the room to grab one off of the nightstand. He swiped the key card and swung the door open, and came face to face with a very damp, and very scantily-clad Kyoko.

Ren took over then, and he had to muster all of his acting experience to be able to act like it was a sight he saw every day. He wouldn't let himself focus on her bare shoulders, her dripping, short hair, or the way the thin towel barely swept across her thighs. Kyoko, on the other hand, reacted in a way that was very much Kyoko, and very little Setsu.

"I-I forgot my clothes out here, O-Onii-chan." She backed up a few steps, where the shower was still running in the bathroom. The steam billowing out into the bedroom only made the scene that much more real to Ren's strained nerves. He watched her reach down as modestly as she could to pick up the shopping bag, and back slowly into the bathroom before he dared to move. By then, Ren wasn't so sure he needed a lighter. He had the feeling that if he held a cigarette to his skin, it could ignite on its own.

* * *

_There she stood, water droplets running down her soaked neck, making a glistening path to the towel that was barely held to her body by a careless hand. She had taken her extensions out, and her short dyed hair was smooth and calling for his hand to reach out and touch it. The hotel towel was smaller than the expensive kind, and it was thin and short. He had watched it hug her curves and brush her thighs in such a tempting way…_

"Mr. Heel?"

Ren jerked his head up, jumping slightly at the sound of his name being called. In front of him was a short, dark-haired girl who looked scared to death at the sight of him. He resisted the urge to slap his head to try and clear the thoughts that had been plaguing him all day long. Every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was Kyoko. In a _towel_. He couldn't think of a combination that could affect him more than that one did. "What?" He didn't have to fake the gruff voice; he was annoyed enough at his own wandering mind.

The girl stepped back even further, paling slightly. "I-I'm sorry, you're needed on set in f-five minutes!" She bowed and turned, nearly running into Setsu as she escaped out the door.

"Onii-chan, have you been scaring the workers again?" In Ren's opinion, it hadn't taken Kyoko nearly as long as he expected to get over the events from that morning. He hadn't gone back into the room until she had opened the door, looking for him. She had already turned back into Setsu, and was all smiles and laughter. Despite that, he still hadn't been able to fully become Cain. He chalked it up to his over-active imagination, but after waking up with Kyoko in his bed, he was a little worried about what else Cain might cause him to do.

"I didn't do anything, Setsu." He finally let himself look up at her, both the Ren _and_ Cain parts of his mind were thankful, even if it was for different reasons, for the leather jacket she was wearing with another pair of the pants he had bought her. He took out a cigarette, hoping to turn his attention away from her. Fighting back a grimace, he lit it, taking a long drag. It had taken a long battle to quit smoking when he was becoming famous, and he was worried that his time as Cain would get him re-addicted.

"Cain!" Setsu's voice was so sharp, Ren nearly choked on the smoke he had just inhaled.

"What is it this time?" She was pointing above his head, and he looked up. There was a large 'No Smoking' sign, one of the many that the building had lining the walls. He looked back at Setsu, who had her arms crossed, tapping her foot. He felt the familiar feeling of Cain rising up in him. "So?"

Setsu sighed, stomping across the room in her tall black boots. She leaned close, and nipped the cigarette out of Cain's mouth with her hand, holding it in front of his face. "_This_ is a cigarette, Ani. _That_ sign says you're not supposed to smoke those in here! Do you want to get us kicked out of this studio, and lose your job?"

"They won't find out, give it to me." Cain moved his hand to take back the cigarette, and Setsu jerked it away from him. She moved too fast, though, and the heel of her boot slid on the floor. Cain grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him to stop her from falling. Instead of falling, she ended up halfway on Cain's lap, with the cigarette inches from his face. Ren calmly pulled it from her hand and stuck it back in his mouth, trying his best to act as if nothing had happened.

A knock came on the door, and a small voice wafted through it. "Mr. Heel, they said it's time."

Setsu didn't move for a minute, and Ren spoke low in her ear. "Setsu, I have to go." She leapt up, looking like Kyoko instead of the punk girl she was dressed up to be. The slight blush that showed through her makeup confirmed to Ren that she had fallen out of character just as fast as he had

"G-Good luck, Onii-chan!"

* * *

"Good job today, Mr. Heel." Director Nakahara, the director for Ren's serial killer movie, had been present during the short interview. Cain had been as pleasant as could be expected. Ren had managed to stop himself from being outright rude, and he was proud of that fact. _'I guess Cain can be controlled, after all.'_ He grunted in response to the man, tapping his foot impatiently.

"The host told me that they're also very interested in using your… ah, sister?" He glanced over to where Setsu was talking with the show's host. Ren knew that the director knew that Setsu wasn't his sister. He was the one who had asked him to become someone else for the movie, after all. "Since we're expecting you to become quite popular from this movie, we also want to do a feature of the 'Heel siblings'. I think it would build interest, as well as make the public feel more at ease with you."

"They want us to take pictures together, Onii-chan." Setsu wrapped her arm around Cain's arm protectively, as if she thought her brother was going to be taken away from her. "You think they'll let me dress up in pretty clothes for them?"

Cain used his free hand to ruffle Setsu's hair. "I know you don't like all those lace and frills, Setsu." He glared at the director, catching Setsu's wrist in his hand. "Call the _boss_ and work out the details. He'll let you know what we decide." _'After all, he owes me big for all of this.'_

* * *

The ride home was anything but quiet. Setsu felt the need to point out everything she thought the filming crew had done wrong, ranging from catching Cain's wrong side to not putting him in enough frames. Afterwards, she began telling how she would do the filming if _she_ had been directing the show.

"Then why don't you become a director, Setsu?"

She looked at him strangely, as if he had just suggested for her to throw herself out of the taxi. "Don't be silly, Onii-chan!" Her eyes had that adoring look in them again, the one that actually made him feel like he _was_ the perfect big brother she wanted. "I'm staying with you forever, that's all I want to do!"

Ren managed a caring smile, and ruffled her hair. But those words haunted him for the rest of the evening. He went through the read-through with as much interest as he could muster, but that wasn't very much. He was thankful for the few lines BJ had, most of his job was to be done with his actions, not with words.

After the read-through, Cain talked Setsu into going to a nicer place to eat than the hotel they had started frequenting. After a small fight, which he won with his puppy-eyes, she gave in. The meal was nice, despite Cain having to glare at many men that had wandering eyes that were _wandering_ too close to his sister's figure.

They got back to the hotel safely, and while Setsu was changing in the bathroom, Ren sat on his bed, dreading what he might see when she came out. To his great relief, she was in another set of full pajamas, even if they were just as tight as the ones from the previous night were. As he changed in the bathroom, he spotted the rack where she had stacked all of her bags of clothing. The lace he had spotted the day before was still peeking out of one of the bags, giving him an ominous feeling. He managed to ignore it, and finished changing. After such a long day, the night was met with peace and quiet.

* * *

_I let Ren get off relatively easy with the whole Kyoko-in-his-bed thing, so I had to do something a lot worse. I would stop for fear of Ren escaping the SB! world and coming hunt me down, but that's something I'd welcome, so on to the next torturous day!_

_The director for Ren's serial killer movie has not been disclosed, so I'll use the name (and possibly the title) I used in WIM. This story isn't connected to it, though._

_Many thanks to mommai for prompt! Please continue sending in your ideas/situations, as well as any corrections or thoughts._

_Sari*_


	4. Day Four

_**The Short Second Life of Cain Heel  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Four

I'm still alive, despite the evidence of the contrary. SB has progressed a lot since I stopped writing, but I'm still following my own line for this story arc.

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me._

_Cain Heel has no problem being around his sister, Setsu, 24/7. Ren Tsuruga, on the other hand, has __**many**__ problems when it comes to being with Kyoko Mogami at all times.  
_

* * *

Here's a write-up of a note I want to give to my 'sister'. As if it would help anything.

Dear Setsu,

Learn how modern door locks work.

-from your brother, who has a difficult time seeing you half-naked.

* * *

After the previous day's incidents, Ren would have told anyone within earshot that nothing could possibly happen to make more tension exist between his non-acting self and the wide-eyed girl that was sharing a room with him. He would have, of course, been wrong.

When he woke up, he found that it was much easier to get into his Cain-mode than the last few days had been. It also helped that his sister across the room was asleep, so he could sneak a cigarette and she would never know. He pulled a pack out of the nightstand, and lit it up, drawing a deep breath. His old memories were coming back to him, cigarettes _had_ always helped him to calm down. He was halfway through his smoke when he felt a pair of eyes on him.

Looking to his left, Cain spotted Setsu glaring at him from a slit in the covers. As soon as his eyes met hers, she pulled the covers away from her mouth. "Onii-chan, what do you think you're doing?"

Cain wiggled his pack of cigarettes at her, not feeling the need to state the obvious. Setsu's response was to throw her legs out from under her covers and stand towering over his bed, her fists clenched on her hips. "If they catch you smoking, they're going to throw us out of here!" She put one knee on the edge of Cain's bed. "And you're going to make me smell like smoke."

Closing his eyes, Cain rested his head back against the pillow. Setsu loved to nag him about his smoking habits, leaving Cain with no choice but to ignore her. There were only a few seconds of silence before Setsu acted.

Ren stilled as he felt a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to find Setsu's chin propped on her delicate arms, which were crossed over his chest. He drew in a deep breath, staring –far too closely- into a pair of eyes he would love to wake up to every morning. "Get off me, Setsu."

She just smiled, shaking her head at him. Her mischievous grin was working on Ren's good sense, wearing it down by the second. "Not until you give me that cigarette, Ani." She tapped a finger on his chest, drawing it across the fabric of his shirt. "You know I don't like smelling smoke before breakfast."

Setsu wiggled closer, trying to get comfortable from her position on the edge of the bed. Her upper body brushed against Ren's, and his eyes narrowed. He knew he was fighting a losing battle, but he also knew of one way to get Kyoko back long enough for her to get off of him. He borrowed a bored expression from his Cain façade, and stared at Setsu. "You'll have to get it yourself, if you want it that badly."

He didn't have to tell her twice, Setsu took the initiative. She reached a hand out for the cigarette, but Ren turned his head out of her reach. She climbed the rest of the way onto his bed, stretching her body out against his, trying to reach the small white object. When Setsu had almost reached around to where his head was turned, Ren turned his face back towards her, and their noses were separated by only a few inches.

Kyoko's eyes changed from Setsu's comfortable gaze to her own very wide, very panicked look so fast that Ren could almost hear her character snapping out of place. She was stretched out across him, one leg thrown across one of his, effectively straddling half of his body. Kyoko instantly started to pull away, but Ren let one arm fall across her back.

"Weren't you supposed to be taking something from me?" His voice had dropped lower, smoother. For all intents and purposes, Emperor of the Night was the best weapon he had against Kyoko's acting. "The _Setsu_ I know wouldn't give up until she had what she wanted."

With a hand that was almost shaking, Kyoko reached up and pulled the coveted cigarette out of Ren's mouth. As soon as she had it in her hand, she hopped up and made a beeline for the bathroom. "I-I'm getting ready first this morning, Onii-chan!" The door slammed behind her, and Ren let his head fall back to rest on the pillow, breathing a deep sigh of relief.

"I'm not going to survive this."

* * *

Their arrival at the set of the movie was quiet, most of the people working were too afraid to speak to the siblings. The helpers running around had learned quickly that their usual round of hellos and cheerful greetings would only be met by disinterested stares. Or glares, if they directed the greetings at the actor's sister.

Ren had managed to get a hold of himself, at least temporarily, while Kyoko was in the shower. Seeing her frightened face had helped his mind get back to normal. When she never answered his advances, even the ones he didn't _want_ her to answer, his heart had once more begun whispering that maybe she never would.

'_Why am I thinking about this while I'm supposed to be getting ready to film?'_ Ren resisted the urge to find something to kick, and instead pulled out a cigarette. He glanced out of the corner of his eye, and saw Setsu across the room, getting them two bottles of water. Today she had chosen a pair of very short, and very tight shorts. Ren spotted more than one crew member admiring her assets. His last thread of patience snapped when one of the men working the set took a step towards Setsu. Ren was across the room before he even realized he had stood up.

"Let me have one of those." Setsu had just lifted up the bottle to take a drink when Ren reached around her to take the unopened bottle. She jumped, spilling water down her neck and the front of her shirt.

"Ani!" She closed the bottle, thrusting the new one at Ren. "You made me spill! Why don't you tell me when you're right behind me?" Setsu wiped her mouth, shooting an annoyed look at him. "Now I'll have to go change." She huffed slightly, handing her own water bottle to Ren. "Hold this, baka Cain."

Ren couldn't help but smile at her reaction, she was perfectly in-character, even when he wasn't. _'Where did that self-conscious talento from LOVE ME go? All I see now is a competent actress, one who's going to rise to the top so fast it'll make heads swim.'_

Ren heard a phone ringing, and saw that Setsu had left her purse on the floor, next to the vending machine. He picked up the purse and looked around, trying to locate which dressing room Setsu was using to change.

* * *

By the time Ren asked a stage hand about Setsu's location, the phone had stopped ringing, but it was beeping with a voicemail. Since 'Cain' didn't keep a cell phone on him, the only way he could be reached was by Setsu's phone. Because of that, Ren was worried that the President might have been trying to get in touch with him.

He found the room, and raised a hand to knock on the door. When his knuckles touched it, the door swung open.

Ren was met with the sight of Kyoko, holding her wig up and staring at it. In the back of his mind, he heard her muttering something about the wig coming off while she was changing, but he was preoccupied with the other things he saw.

Kyoko still had her shorts on, for that he was thankful. There was far too much skin showing _above_ her waistline. She was happily muttering to herself while using the dressing room's hairdryer on her shirt, while it was lying on the counter. Leaving Ren to stand in the doorway and take in the sight of Kyoko in a frilly, _skimpy_, lace bra.

He reached a hand out and closed the door, turning the lock before he finished pulling it towards him. It closed with a quiet slam that Kyoko never heard, thanks to the hum of the hairdryer.

* * *

"Cain, are you _sure_ you're feeling well?" Setsu had been asking him the same question the entire evening. Ren knew the sister part of her role would be worried about her brother refusing to eat, despite all of her pleading. He couldn't exactly help it, though, he just wanted to get back to the hotel and get in bed, for the day to be over.

The shoot had run well overtime, the clock in the hotel lobby was reading 2:14 AM. Ren was thankful for that, it was another excuse he could use against the pleading from Setsu to stay up and eat. He had sent her out from the set around 9 PM to get box lunches, and she had eaten hers while waiting for him to finish. If he would have had the chance, he would have thrown out his own and tried to convince her that he had eaten it.

"I told you, Setsu, I'm fine." His voice was rougher than he would have liked, that's what usually happened when he tried to fake 'Cain'. "Just tired, and ready for bed."

She pursed her lips, and followed him into the elevator, carrying the dinner Ren had failed to eat. When he opened the room door, Ren made a straight path to the bathroom, where he immediately stripped off his smoke-ridden clothes and got in the shower. The headache that had been forming since around midnight was getting worse, and he hoped that the hot water would help to wash it away.

After taking his time in the bath, he found Setsu straightening up their things in the room. His dinner wasn't in sight, so she must have accepted the fact that he wouldn't be eating. She looked over her shoulder at him, before turning back to stuffing clothes in a laundry bag. Ren shuffled past her to his bed, pulling back the sheets.

As soon as he had pulled the sheets up to his chin, silently wishing to be free of the binding feel of pajamas, Setsu was at his side. She had a cold compress, juice, a thermometer, and other gear he didn't recognize. "Setsu, I told you I'm-"

While his mouth was open, she jammed the straw from the juice into it. One look at her determined face let Ren know that he wasn't going to get out of the cold-fighting regimen. He fought back a smile, drinking a long sip of the juice. This was more like Kyoko than Setsu, but he could let her slight drop of character go for tonight.

* * *

Sometime during the night Ren woke up, the cold compress still on his head. He pulled it off, and reached over to set it on the table when he realized that Kyoko's bed was empty. A quick glance down let him see that she had fallen asleep while trying to cure his sudden 'sickness'. A pang of quilt hit his heart, and he reached out and shook Kyoko's shoulder.

"Wake up, you'll catch a cold on the floor."

"Mmm… Cain?" She mumbled a few words he couldn't understand, but didn't open her eyes.

Ren sighed, pulling back the sheets to climb out of bed. "Setsu, you need to get to bed." Before he had a chance to get out, Kyoko had stood part of the way up before letting herself fall into the empty spot in the bed next to Ren.

He thought about the consequences he would have to face the next morning, particularly since it was the second time Kyoko had found her way into his bed in only four days.

But for once he shoved the thoughts away, and pulled the sheets over the both of them. He wrapped his arms around Kyoko, and let himself fall back to sleep.

* * *

_Once again, we torture Ren with any and every situation possible. That's the whole point for this fic, isn't it?_

_Please send me in any scenes/ideas you would like to see played out. I want this to go on longer, but I would really love for you readers to send in what you'd like to see!_

_Sari*_


	5. Day Five

_**The Short Second Life of Cain Heel****  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Five

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me._

_Cain Heel has no problem being around his sister, Setsu, 24/7. Ren Tsuruga, on the other hand, has __**many**__ problems when it comes to being with Kyoko Mogami at all times.  
_

* * *

There's… no way Cain would write in a journal. So, for now, I'm taking a break from it.

I just wish I knew if this was the right thing to do. Help me, Setsu.

* * *

Ren's decision upon waking was as easy one to make. His night had been plagued with sweet dreams of the girl who was in his arms throughout the night, and that was enough to make him willing to not cause her any more anxiety than needed.

Before his alarm went off, Ren untangled his arms from around Kyoko's warm body, not giving himself time to watch her sleeping face. He quietly walked around the bed and drew back the covers on Kyoko's own bed, and picked up the sleeping girl to deposit her onto it. After he had replaced the covers over her Ren could finally breathe a sigh of relief, and he dropped onto the edge of his own bed, putting his head in his hands.

He was being slightly hypocritical, if he would have been honest with himself. Cain wouldn't have minded sharing a bed with his little sister every night, and Setsu would have loved it. But, despite how much of a stickler Ren was for fleshing out his character to the max, he wouldn't, _couldn't_, let Cain have free reign of that particular situation.

'_That would only end in trouble. Major, dangerous trouble.'_

But still, Ren had decided sometime during the night that he was failing miserably at staying in character, just because the girl he loved was the one who just so happened to be playing his sister. _'It's time to get into Cain's mind, and stay there.'_ He looked down, at the watch that was strapped to his wrist.

It was his 'protective charm', so to speak. It was a reminder, to himself, about what he had become, and who he would never be again. But if he, as Cain, could learn to fully rely on his _sister_ to keep his darkness in line, maybe Ren could once and for all conquer the 'Kuon' that was still such a large part of his life.

Ren unstrapped the watch, and buried it in the bag by his bed, under folded clothes. Rubbing his bare wrist, he looked over to the sleeping form of Kyoko. _'I'm depending on you. Don't let Cain down, Setsu.'_

* * *

"I wish you had woken me earlier, baka Ani!" Setsu had been complaining ever since she had woken to find Cain fully dressed and waiting for her to wake up on her own. He wasn't going to wake up his precious little sister, especially if it got him out of eating breakfast. "We don't even have time to get breakfast before you're due on the set!"

Cain glanced sideways at Setsu, but didn't respond. She continued her arguments until they were outside on the curb, waiting for a taxi. There, he finally turned to face Setsu, purposely drooping his eyes slightly to fix her with a pitiful look. "I couldn't help it, Setsu."

His look stopped her in her ranting, causing her to stammer slightly. "W-why?"

"It's rare that I'm up before you, and you just looked so incredibly adorable that I couldn't-"

"Okay, Onii-chan, enough!" Setsu moved behind him, pushing him towards the waiting cab. "Now just get in, before we're late!"

"You're even cuter when you get embarrassed-"

"Cain, STOPPP!"

* * *

The filming was harder on Ren than he had expected, especially the murder scenes like the one he had just filmed. After all, he was Kuon being Ren, who was acting as Cain, who in turn had a job to perform as Blackjack. It took everything he had to keep it up when he wasn't on the set, because when the camera began rolling, he lost his self in the labyrinth.

He rolled his shoulders and stepped off the set, hoping to be able to shed off BJ like a cloak. The eyes of all the crew members made it easy enough to pull on Cain, especially since they were staring at him with many a terrified expression.

"Good job, Ani." Setsu held out a bottle of water, smiling mischievously. "You looked great out there."

Cain reached out a hand and touched Setsu's cheek, keeping Ren at bay even when the eyes he was looking into were obviously Kyoko's. He patted her cheek a few times before putting his arm on her shoulders and spinning her around to walk in front of him. Ignoring the looks of the others around, Cain led her to their personal waiting room like that.

He paused outside of the bathroom, waving the familiar small container. "I'm going take my contacts out, Setsu." She nodded, and within a few moments, he was back at her side. Setsu kept looking up at his face until they reached the room that was set aside for the siblings.

"Onii-chan's blue eyes are so pretty." Setsu pouted, sorting through the racks of clothes that BJ would eventually wear in the movie. "Why am I stuck with these plain eyes, and you get the fancy ones?"

"I have to cover them up anyway, these damn Japanese want something more 'normal' looking for this role."

"You should have let me have a talk with the director!" She pulled out a long coat, draping it over her arm. "I would have talked him into letting you show your eyes. Why don't you wear this tonight, Ani?" Setsu brought the coat over to the table, and dropped it in front of where Cain was sitting.

"What's wrong with my normal coat?"

"You're taking me out to dinner, and I don't want you smelling like smoke." She wrinkled her nose for affect, and Cain reached out and tweaked it. At her blush, he let his hand linger longer than he would have otherwise.

"What about you, are you going to borrow some of BJ's clothes, too?" For a moment, Ren's thoughts overpowered his as he thought of Setsu in one of his shirts, with her long legs sticking out the bottom of it. A few buttons undone and… _'Focus!'_ Cain withdrew his hand slightly and stuck it in Setsu's mop of hair, mussing it up.

She squeaked out a complaint, grabbing onto his hand with both of her own. "Baka, stop before you- Ow!"

Cain tried to pull his hand free, but a button off of his sleeve had gotten caught in the mass of hair. He stopped pulling, standing up and leaning across the table. In his mind, Ren knew it was a wig, but Cain wasn't thinking about that. "Move your hands, so I can see." He studied the tangle for a moment. "Sit on the table, Setsu."

She obeyed, but was sending him pouty glares as she did so. He listened to her mutter complaints under her breath, until he leaned forward to undo the hair from his sleeve button. She quieted down, and within a few moments, he had his hand free, and Setsu's hair looked no worse for the wear.

"All done."

"Stupid baka Ani, if you could keep your hands to yourself for once, we wouldn't have had that problem." She started to move off the table, but Cain reached out a hand around the back of her head and pulled her to his chest in a one-arm semi-hug.

"I can't be faulted for trying to spoil my only little sister, can I?" He said the words low in her ear, effectively silencing Setsu. She shook her head, and Ren was glad that he couldn't see the look on her face. "Now go and get changed so I can find us a nice place to eat tonight."

* * *

The stares that people sent towards the Heel siblings were, at best, indiscreet. There they were, in one of the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo, dressed like the hoodlums everyone took them to be.

The short, black dress Cain had bought for Setsu that morning before she woke up had been delivered straight to their waiting room, and she had accepted it without too much complaining. All it had taken was a slightly-injured puppy look, turned up a few degrees. It was her style, after all, and she couldn't deny that she loved it.

On the way to the restaurant, Setsu had insisted on taming some of the cowlicks in Cain's hair. "At least let me get out the ones that aren't supposed to be there, Onii-chan!" She had argued, and he consented. Besides, he liked having her pamper on him almost as much as he enjoyed doing it to her.

Their reserved table was waiting on them at the restaurant, but their appearance was obviously a surprise. The host had looked at them in slight disdain before seating them. The older Heel couldn't have possibly cared less about what the man thought of them, but that didn't stop Setsu from complaining.

"Ani, that man was so rude to you! Why didn't you say something?" She pulled a small piece of bread off of the plate at the center of the table, reaching for the short butter knife. "He treated you like a bum!"

"It doesn't matter what they say, Setsu." He watched her eat, reaching for his own glass. She pouted for a moment, before taking a bite of the hot bread. Her eyes lit up at the taste.

"Mmm, this is wonderful! Try it, Ani!" She tore a piece of the bread off and held it out to Cain expectantly. "And don't tell me you're not hungry, you haven't eaten anything since that box lunch they served us."

Before Ren could stop 'Cain', he reached out and pulled Setsu's hand towards his mouth, using her fingers to pop the fresh bread into his mouth. He watched her eyes widen and her familiar blush spread across her cheeks. Chastising the character he himself had created, Ren chewed thoughtfully before letting go of Kyoko's hand.

"You're right, it _is_ good."

* * *

Back in the familiar hotel room, Ren leaned against the bathroom wall, watching the steam billow out of the shower. Soon it would be twenty-four hours since he had taken off his watch, and he had managed to stay in-character for a large portion of the day.

It had slipped a few times, which was to be expected, but not nearly as much as it had in the first few days of the assignment. Truth be told, he was a little proud of himself. He had acted like the frightening brother with an overbearing, alarming sister-complex, and had _enjoyed_ it.

'_Getting through this filming should be easy if I stay as Cain, and think of Kyoko as Setsu. It will all go well… right?'_

"Onii-chan, are you in the shower? I need my nail polish, I left it in there!"

Ren looked down at his half-undressed body and back to the door, which Setsu was pounding on. He sighed, and pulled off the rest of his clothes, throwing them into a Cain-like pile on the floor before climbing in the shower. "The door's unlocked, Setsu." He heard her enter the bathroom and reprimand him for leaving his clothes where she could trip on them. After a few moments, she left back out, closing the door behind her.

'_This, easy? That'll be the day.'_

* * *

_I hope this chapitre doesn't seem too ill-fitting with the story so far, but I wanted to flesh it out a little. I'll still be throwing Ren into pity-inducing situations, but I think the story needs a little more than just embarrassing moment after embarrassing moment. It sorta seems like Ren's getting his revenge on Kyoko, though._

_And I did __**not**__ need my writing muse to come back two weeks before a very tough year in university starts up. Thanks a lot, my fanfiction writing colleagues._

_Sari*_


End file.
